Interesting Memories
by smo13
Summary: This story was written because of a conversation iwht my friend. I had to include House and Cuddy eating brains,Camteen, an innocent Masters moment, and Chase and/or Foreman's death. Some crackfic moments and some sappy moments. Remember read and review;


Interesting Memories

I was surrounded by people. People I thought I recognized, but couldn't quite remember their names. I was sitting in a hospital bed. Everyone was telling me stories about a crazy sounding life. When everyone left, only one remained. What was her name? Abby? Amy? Wait, I remember Ally. That was her name, Ally. For some reason, I felt as if I had some emotional connection to her.

"Whosever life those people were talking about must have had an awesome and exciting life," I said.

"Uh, that was and is your life," Ally replied. Suddenly, I was remembering. I was in a hospital bed because I was dying. The people visiting were my colleagues and all those things they were talking about was my life. I've had a long road. Ally must then be my lover. I can only imagine….Wait! I'm remembering something…

It all started when I had just come back from being in jail for six months. Cameron and I were still a secret couple. I was back on House's team and I had my first encounter with soon to be doctor Martha Masters. Boy, was she annoying. I swear, she can't lie. No wonder House doesn't want her anymore. I realized that she had followed me down the hallway. I saw her coming and walked faster.

Eventually, she reached me. When I turned to greet her, she said something.

"Can I ask you something? Are you and Cameron…together?"

"Uhhh. That depends on what you mean. Also, how do you know Dr. Cameron? She doesn't even work at this hospital," I replied. She told me that she saw me texting her and noticed the "sexting" we were doing. I guess she must have recognized the name from Chase still constantly talking about wanting her back. I swear, one day he's going to kill himself over her. I nodded to her and turned around and continued down the hallway. That was one of the strangest moments I had.

I continued on my way down the hallway to…to…

Dammit! Memory's over! I can't remember anymore. I turned to Ally. I asked her if she could tell me the rest of the memory. She asked about which one and started remember. These were her exact words.

You started down the hallway all the way to your car. You sat there for a while until you realized it was 5 o'clock. You called me to meet you at your apartment. When you got there, you sat on your couch waiting for me. You were peacefully asleep by the time I came over. I decided not to wake you. That is, until I knocked over all your pots and pans. I can be a little clumsy sometimes. You turned to me and smiled. We picked up the pots and pans together. I asked you why you had asked me to come. You told me that Masters found out, which meant that it would not be long before House found out. I processed this information before telling you that everything would turn out all right in the end. You started talking about how it would not be all right. This was when I realized that you were not talking about people finding out we were dating. You meant the fact that you would start dying soon. I comforted you for hours while you sobbed in my shoulder. When you stopped crying, we decided to watch 500 Days of Summer. Apparently, that song gives women extra estrogen. By the end of it, you were filled with "enthusiasm." You wanted us to go to your bedroom. I agreed, but not before putting Cheap and Cheerful on in the background. That became our song.

While we were in the middle of lovemaking, we got paged to the hospital. You put your clothes on while I put my scrubs back on. We drove to the hospital. When we got inside, we saw a bunch of nurse screaming, "They're eating brains!"

We went up to Foreman and Chase and asked them what was going on. They said that House and Cuddy were eating brains and that the dumber you were, the more danger you were in. This made both of us relax because we knew we were the two smartest doctors besides House in this hospital. We turned to Chase and Foreman to say goodbye. They were confused. We told them to turn around. When they turned around, House and Cuddy were behind them. They made the girliest screaming noises until their heads were gone. House and Cuddy left the hospital satisfied and started kissing. You saw Foreman dead and I saw Chase dead. For some reason, we both started celebrating even though they were our close colleagues and friends. You decided to go home so we went back to your apartment.

When we got there, we started making out again with Cheap and Cheerful in the background. That one of our moments ended with us smiling at each other.

That was the weirdest memory by far. By the time Ally had finished explaining this, I started to remember it in detail.

"Thank you, Ally," I said. I was so grateful for her. She kept my memory and me grounded in tact. That is, intact for now. I think I'll savor my few memories while I can.


End file.
